


The Captains Novak

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abducted Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Historical, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, Multi, Pirate Castiel (Supernatural), Pirate Jimmy Novak, Twincest, Vers Castiel, Vers Dean Winchester, Vers Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: DCJ and pirate AU(note on the dub con tag - it's undeniably dub con due to power dynamics and threats, but Dean is on board...)
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	The Captains Novak

The alluring sounds of two men in the throes of passion drew Dean. Despite his fearful situation - abducted, enslaved, and coerced into a life of crime - his curiosity far outweighed his fright. He’d heard that, among pirate crews, sexual relations between men were common, and the prospect of finding a place where his own proclivities might be acceptable had been and remained enticing…but since his arrival, to his disappointment, he’d found no evidence of the truth of those rumors.

The moans and gasps he heard now suggested finally, _finally_ , he might have discovered who among the crew he’d been forced to join were of a mind with him.

Creeping between the ramshackle buildings of the pirates’ island base, Dean stopped beneath a window.

“Feels so good…” whispered one deep, sensuous, gorgeous, _familiar_ voice.

Captain James Novak, scourge of the seas, feared on islands from Malta to Madagascar, was a _sodomite_.

Oh, but that was sexy as hell. Biting his lip against arousal, Dean resisted the urge to palm at his cock, already half-hard as he imagined what he’d see if… _when_ …he mustered the courage to look through the window.

“…perfect…that’s perfect, Cas…”

 _Cas? His partner is someone named Cas? Who could that be?_

In his role as cabin boy, Dean thought he’d become familiar with every man, woman, and child in the crew. There was a _woman_ named Cassie, a firecracker who had turned Dean down flat when he’d alluded to making some time together, but the only voices in the cabin were unmistakably masculine, so who…

Steeling himself, Dean turned, knelt, and peeked through the empty square of a window with a single eye.

And there was Captain Novak, his long dark hair tied back in a pony tail, his tanned skin asheen with sweat, his muscular backside flexing as he thrust slowly and deliberately into the body of another man…

_Oh my fucking God._

…as he thrust slowly and deliberately into the body of _Captain James Novak_ , identical in every feature, expression slack with bliss, gunpowder-stained hands wrapped over…Captain Novak’s???…shoulders.

Two Captain Novaks.

Two Captain Novaks having sex.

Two Captain Novaks having sex _with each other_.

_Well, that explains how they’ve been able to maintain their reign of terror, to make such good time between the islands, to appear nigh-superhuman with their knowledge and and prowess._

_There’s_ two of them _._

_What the fuck?_

Unable to repress a gasp, Dean darted back to hide against the wall beside the window. His heart raced. His cock throbbed. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the image of the two men locked in blissful embrace remained, painted against his eyelids in all its enticing glory.

_Fuck me._

“Well, well…what have we here?” drawled Captain Novak. Dean’s chest clenched, fear and desire warring within him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me._

“Isn’t this our new rabbit…Dean, wasn’t it?” The second voice _wasn’t_ identical, Dean realized, now that he heard them both in sequence. It was a little brighter, a little more exuberant, and a lot more breathy - though that was probably more related to how recently they’d been having sex.

Forcing his eyes open, Dean looked up to see the Captain…both of the Captains…leaning out of the window, staring down at him with matching leers and matching murderous sparkles in their eyes.

“Oh, fuck me…” Dean breathed.

The two men blinked at him.

“Really?” asked the left Captain Novak.

“Is that something you’d want?” the right Captain Novak said thoughtfully.

Dean swallowed. He was terrified - Novak was known to be merciless in the best of circumstances, and now that he knew his secret, _their_ secret? Surely Dean’s life was forfeit. But he was also horny as hell. Novak was gorgeous, the subject of lusty sighs from women and men both in cities from New York to Brighton, and Dean would be lying if he tried to pretend he wasn’t tempted.

Grimacing, Dean let his legs fall open to show his erection tenting his breeches and nodded fervently.

“Interesting…”

“…very interesting…”

“Why don’t you climb on in, little rabbit?” There was a seductive catch in right Captain Novak’s voice, as though he had to seduce Dean when his very appearance was sex incarnate.

“I think we have some very important things to…talk about…” added left Captain Novak.

And fuck if Dean didn’t obey.

His life was probably forfeit.

Might as well enjoy his last few minutes…or hours, if he was very lucky…before they disposed of him.

*

“So, uh…are you going to kill me?” asked Dean. His voice was hoarse from moaning, scoured from sucking on the cock that had been shoved down his throat. Their names were James and Castiel, he knew now, and they were twins, and they’d had no issues satisfying every craving for man-on-man action that Dean had ever dared dream, and he was shocked to find…he was prepared to die, happily, with the last day’s fuck-fest as his last memories.

“Kill you?” asked James, startled.

“Why would we kill you?” Castiel frowned, and a dried fleck of Dean’s come…or maybe it was James’ come…peeled from his cheek.

“Because I know there are two of you?” Dean suggested, confused. _Shut my mouth, dumbass…if they don’t want to kill me, I shouldn’t put ideas in their heads…I shouldn’t–_

Castiel broke into a laugh, as deep as sin, as sultry as a fucking miracle. James joined him, slapping his brother on the back, curling into Castiel’s chest, an ocean of alluring naked skin.

“Oh, no,” grinned Castiel, patting Dean’s soft cock like he’d found a new favorite pet. “We’re going to keep you, rabbit.”

“Honestly, we’ve been looking for a playmate for a while…”

“…we had to…dispose…of our last one…”

“…but early evidence suggests you’ll behave _much_ better…”

“You _will_ behave, won’t you, poppet?”

Closing his eyes, Dean nodded emphatically. The implication - have sex with them or die - was clear, and it should have been frightening, repulsive, horrifying…but it wasn’t.

“Good, rabbit.”

Dean had been attracted to the Captain since the moment he laid eyes on him.

“I like this one, Cas…”

And their last hours together had been nothing short of mind-blowing, glorious, _rapturous_.

“…me too, brother. Me too…”

If it meant he’d get to fuck and be fucked as he just had been, again and again?

“Thank you, Captain…Captains…sirs…” Dean breathed.

Dean would be the best poppet in the Seven Seas.

“Oh yes,” chuckled one of them…with his eyes shut, Dean didn’t know which, and he didn’t care… “This one’s a keeper.”

Rolling on to his belly, Dean spread his legs and exposed his hole.

“All yours, sirs.”

And yeah, they’d captured him, and made him swab the decks, and threatened to kill him if he wouldn’t have sex with them, but fuck if he didn’t mean it utterly sincerely when he whispered into the coarse-woven bedding…

“Want to be yours.”

A finger brushed over his pucker, slipped into his come-slickened ass, rubbed over his prostate, and elation swept through Dean as he knew they were about to have another go at him, and he couldn’t fucking _wait_.

“Perfect…” 

_As fucked up as this is…yes, this is perfect…_

“…oh, you are going to be so, so good for us…”

_…yes, I will be…I will be your perfect cabin boy, your perfect rabbit, your poppet now and forever…_

“Hmm…think he can take both of us at once?”

_…oh, my captains…_

“Oh, yes…”

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
